What happens after
by Alice Queen of the wolves
Summary: It is my version of what happens after the second underworld and the story is told by the point of view of the two may characters Selene and Michael.
1. Chapter 1

Alice: hey this is Alice again I am writing this time about what happens after the second Underworld finished.

Red queen: Alice you are so stupid I thought of this not you…

Alice: yeah right sure whatever you say I don't care anymore you just are mean old lady who can't get a date.

Red Queen: I hate you and I can so get a date.

(They start to have a huge cat fight)

(Break in the fighting) Both: anyways I hope you like it even though if you haven't seen underworld it won't make sense

I have to make this work. I have tried too hard to fix this corpse for it not to work. I have to get it to work. He will live he will come back to this body. I mean look at Burse he survived and he is what not even as half as strong as this guy. He has to live I have to prove that I didn't waste so much time trying to bring Lucian back from the dead just to have him stay dead. I wanted to let him see what he basically did to this world and to let him enjoy life again. I want to see his smile, his tears, hear his laugh, and not just the machines breathing for him. I want to know the famous Lucian that my mother always talked about the one that was strong and first ever lyican the leader of his clan that has had no king for quite some time now and are getting out of hand. because of his murder they have become out of hand but saying that the vampires of the world are doing very well and not going just a bit crazy is a lie to.

"Sonja, please rest even if it is just for a couple of hours. You haven't slept in three days and you haven't been eating. I will watch my king and friend. Nothing is going to happen to him. Please you mother and father are going to see the vampire order right now and you should at least tell them goodbye and to have a safe trip," said Burse. Most wouldn't have guessed that he has only now be brought back to life for about six months but he is very caring and sweet he shows great loyalty and will protect me at any cost. He is a good friend and ally and probably the only reason that I don't have to go to Europe with my mother and father.

"Alright. I will go and …." I couldn't even finish the sentence I hit the floor dead a sleep well I didn't actually hit the floor Burse caught me and brought me back to my room and by the time that I had woken up my parents were gone and it was the noon of two days after they left. "Burse who is Lucian doing should I come down and check him out or are his vitals still good?" I yelled down the stairs hoping that he would hear me knowing that he would.

"Yes, he is fine. He moves every once and a while but that's all he does. I will make you something to eat alright so take a showered and get dressed please."

"Ok. I will alright."

I got out of my warm king sizes bed that was covered in the finest blankets and a mountain of stuffed goose feather pillows the softest stuff in the world. They were all in bright color even if I would have preferred them to be cool colors or maybe I just wanted them to remind me of the woods and the fields and everything and anything outdoors but that didn't happen. As I got up I picked up a simple black tank-top with a pair of white cargo pants before I headed to the bathroom. No matter how many times I have walked into my bathroom I am always shocked at how big it is. It has a shower, hot tube, jocose, and a full sized tub and not just one of each this bathroom has two or three of each depending on how hot I wanted it.

Today I decided that I was going to have a very hot shower so that my mussels could relax and unwind just a little. The shower seemed to be over just after I got in it felt to short for my liking but I knew that I should hurry cannot keep those two waiting that could be dangerous. But then again I lived for the danger it seemed that I was most alive when I was in danger and it was awesome and I loved it. But today I had a feeling like normal that it was going to be a boring day and that I was going to wish that it was over very quickly. I dried my hair as quickly as I could and put on my clothes and checked out the mirror like I always do before I leave the bathroom. I looked like I always do with long dark hair that was usually tied back but I didn't today. It framed my face and I could see my cobalt blue eyes with the little bit of green near the edge and they were the only noteworthy feature on my face. I had an hour glass figure which the tank-top and cargo pants flattered very nicely. I had been asked to model for different companies on several different occasions but never took the offer up because it seem pointless.

I raced down the stairs grabbed some breakfast and headed down the stairs to the laboratory. Which is always a pain to get out of because of all the things that I had up for security like the eye and finger print scanner and also all of the passwords so it took me about a half an hour to finally get to the main stairwell it bugged me that it took so long but I was ok with it really I was but it didn't matter if I was or not. My mother had said when I first told her about it that I would have to at least have that or I wasn't allowed to have it at all. As I got to the final door I heard it the wrestling of something I didn't want to call for Burse even though I know I should have but but …

(Alice finally beats the Red Queen.)

Alice: sorry, about that she can be really mean and weird and kind a crazy. It makes me mad that she had to follow me all the way from Underland though I thought that I was called Wonderland when I first went there. Well hope you ready the next chapter BYE BYE! (Alice falls over and looks dead)


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: Hello, again. I am worried that I might have killed the queen but o well you are here for the story not us. And anyways killing her would be a good thing right?

The Awakening

I grabbed the door handle and pulled back so hard that I sent the door flying and raced into the room and the only thing I found was that my two strongest dogs and best friends (I don't get to go out much or ever) were the ones wrestling on the ground. I was very disappointed and I got bummed out cause I had really hoped and wanted it to be Lucian that had been making all of the noise. I had a really bad feeling that it wasn't going to work and that the whole project had been a total failure and that was something that I wasn't about to admit to anyone especially not my mother. She really hoped that this didn't work because she hated this man that consumed all my thoughts that weren't about him. I think I may have developed a little bit of a crush on him because of all the stories that Burse had told me over the past 6 months. I just had to see for myself if he didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon I was going to pull the plug and let the only kind of reanimated body quickly die and then I would get rid of the evidence. So, my parents wouldn't ask about it right away.

I walked over to my sleeping beauty and remember how Burse had looked the same way when just before he had woken up. So I had a feeling that he would wake up soon very soon. As I waited I took a closer look at the body; I just had to make sure that he would live and that I was right and also I really wanted to rub it in my mother's face that I had been right while she had been wrong. I put my hand in his and squeezed it. I could feel the warmth underneath his skin and I could hear his heart breathing it was in tune to the clock tick tock tick tock tick tock and stayed in perfect beat with it. I really wanted this to work. I let go of his hand and tried to leave so that I could go and check the computers and see if anything else about Burse's awakening and Lucians was the same; I couldn't move my hand wouldn't leave his it was as if I was tied to a very large living weight that didn't want me to leave its side and even though I need to.

"Please don't leave me. I am weak and confused and don't know what I am doing here," Lucian said in a quite husky voice that made me kind of want to kiss him. But I controlled that urge and decided to ask him some questions that only he and Burse would know the answer to.

"I am Sonja. I am the one that brought your body back to life. It was badly beaten and bruised but with the help of your second in command I managed to fix you up a bit. What is the last thing you remember?" I said looking deep into his eyes which took my breath away. They were like pools of water that seemed to go on forever and ever and ever and ever and I was falling right into them and I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried.

"I remember fighting Victor and then I saw the making of my greatest hope come to life; a half vampire and half werewolf creature."

"Well that creature is my father and Selene is my mother. My and her have a different type of blood and aren't really the same as most other vampires and are targeted all the time because of it. Our blood would allow them to walk in the day and do whatever they wanted. Our blood is very strong and probably the only reason that right now you are breathing."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave you some of my blood in a blood transfusion when we first got your body we were very lucky that my blood can work with anyone even humans without disturbing the natural blood that you as a living thing create on your own. It just does what it needs to. So it can help the host that it is in and then it leaves your system and sorry to say this but I don't know how it leaves the host body. Buy I know it did with you because if it had stayed in your body you would be dead right now."

"What happens if it doesn't leave?"  
>"Well it will start to attack the host body and eat it from the inside out. The victims get wholes all over their bodies that don't stop bleed and are basically a rotting corpse that is still living and has a heartbeat and that takes about a year for it to final attack the heart and it makes sure that you are living throughout the inter progress."<p>

"Can you check for it?"

"No."

"O."

"I think you are safe but to be on the safe side I could drink form you to call the blood back to me if there is any left."

"Sure. Just make it quick."

I turned around and put my hand on his chest. His heart was beating fast and his body was getting hotter. I pushed him on to the table and told him to hold still unless he wanted it to hurt and by hurt I meant that he could make my fangs rip open his jugular. I decide it was best if I was on top of him so that I would just have to lean down to drink and to stop him from moving a lot or at all. I put on knee on his chest and my other was right between his biceps and his rib cage. I ended up putting my hands on his shoulders so that I knew he wouldn't move unless my arms did which helped a lot since it is easier to let go of your "Drinking partner" because you had a little bit of a warning or else you need to find a place to hid the body. When I was finally mentally prepared I bent down till my mouth was right at the base of his neck.

It was the best thing I have ever smelled. It was like the woods after it had just rain or fresh picked flowers. It was sweet yet masculine I liked it. But I didn't really have time to think about it at the moment. I had already let go of my control and let the instincts over. All I remember was that I sucked out all of my blood and that I had sucked out some of his. Burse had to pull me off I was an animal a killer not normal and not human. I passed out as soon as the blood stopped flowing into my mouth.


End file.
